Confronting Sakura
by senshi moon
Summary: Itachi finds Sakura leaning on a sakura tree on a rainy day. Curious he goes talk to her. I know sakura trees are in spring I think but this is fanfiction.


ItaSaku one-shot

Summary: Itachi finds Sakura leaning on a sakura tree on a rainy day with a white dress on. Curious he goes and talks to her.

My second fanfic. The first one is a very long multi chapter one so it will take time and hopely I will have ideas. Enjoy.

Another thing: instrumental parts go along with the song in music.

Oh this is non-massacre and the characters maybe OCC.

* * *

Itachiwas walking back to the Uchiha District with his umbrella on. It was raining and his mother had sent him to buy something from the grocery store that she needed. He saw the park that was on the way back home and saw somebody,a she, in a white dress looking sadly on the ground. Then he heard lyrics coming from that person and decided to get closer to hear her and the lyrics went like this:

_Konna ni omotte iru jikan wa tomatte kurenai_

_Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mistukerarenai_

_Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa denkinai no ni_

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari_

_(Instrumental)6 seconds_

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta_

_Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no_

_(Instrumental)11 senconds_

_Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki go shite ire kara_

_Riyuu nate iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru_

_Kona mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?_

_Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita_

_(Instrumental)6 senconds_

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono saki ni _

_Anata go ima mistumeteru hito go iru to wakatte mo_

_Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo_

_Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte kimeta_

_(Instrumental)23 seconds_

_"Ai no uta" wo kuchizumanu sona egao ni furetai_

_Anata go ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

_"Ai no uta" wa owanai mou deatte shimatta no_

_...Owaranai...raku rezu_

When Sakura finished she felt a presence not too long ago and looked to her side and saw Uchiha Itachi. When she saw him she went back to looking at the ground.

"What, no hi?" asked Itachi in a joking tone.

"Go away"

"Why should I do what someone younger than me says?" No answer.

When she didn't answer he sighed and bent down, put the umbrella down and the stuff he bought and grasped her chin to make her face him.

"Why are you here and dressed like that especially when it's raining you might catch a cold." Sakura tried to get out of his hold on her chin but he had a tightly hold that was hard to break. Itachi rolled his eyes mentally at her attempt to get free and NOT look in his eyes. But even though she tried he won and she found herself looking into his bloody, red eyes.

"You never answered my question." Knowing she had no other choice she told him everything.

"My boyfriend died out of _something _that was all my fault...he died protecting me from it," Sakura said saddly.

Itachi was confused but of course he didn't show it. "You're confused aren't you?" He nodded.

"A long time ago I created a monster. I couldn't control the monster so it went out of control."

"What monster" "...I'm not going to tell you." "Hn" _The only word he can think of even though it's not a word._

"Well, why were you singing that song it sounds...sad."

"That's the song my boyfriend and I sang together when we were little."

"Is today the day he died?"

"Yes, today: March 28th...my birthday."

"And let me guess...he gave you that dress." It wasn't a question. Sakura nodded or tried to.

"Foolish little girl." This time he let go of her chin. She looked up in his eyes confused. "What?"

"You should not be affected of what happened in the past and should move on forward into the future."

Sakura lowered her head and said in a small whisper,"I try to do that but nothing made it possible and Kouji's ghost tries to convince me to move forward by finding someone else to love me but I ignore him and instead seperate from people in Konoha so the same thing won't happen to what happened to him.

Itachi had enough. He took each of Sakura's arms into each his hands, made her stand up and pinned her on the sakura tree.

"So, you don't even give love a second chance?" Sakura was frustrated. "Stop getting into my life! I can live how I want to I can do whatever I want because it's my life! This is the path I chose and I will stay in this path! I don't deserve to be happy! Now let me go!!" Sakura struggled against him but he didn't budge. Since she kept doing that too much she got tired...very tired and would've fallen to the ground if Itachi hadn't been there.

"It's no use trying to get away **my cherry blossom,**" he purred seductively which send shivers down her spine "everyone deserves to be happy, you should give love a second chance, you should have to forget the past if not you'll be sad for the rest of your life and when you die you will not die peacefully but sad and that will keep bothering you."

"You're wrong," Sakura said "when I die I will be with Koujiand be forever with him...that's why I want to die fast...and I'm not yours."

"Would you love to be mine?" Sakura'seyes widened in shock. She said venomously,"Don't...you...know...the answer already?!!! But there was a tiny hint of regret and Itachi noticed.

"You're regretting what you just said aren't you?" "...No?"

Itachi sighed and put his arms around her and pulled her to him to an embrace. As much as she struggled he didn't budge.

Sakura mumbled on his shirt, "Let me go...let me go...let me..." Before she knew it she fell asleep.

_Must of been of lack of sleep...I can't believe what she said it's true...she wants to die. Well than I will change the path she's going._

Itachi scooped her into his arms bridal style and saw that she wasn't wearing any shoes or whatever she likes to put on her feet. He knew where she lived because of his brother. He picked up his stuff that he had on the ground and Itachi took Sakura to her house. It looked like she lived alone. _Not a surprise._

He walked in the house creating puddles of water from the rain that drenched them. He found her room after looking in ten doors and put her down on her black, white, pink bed. And was going to walk of until he saw a CD. The CD box had only one song name that was visible and the rest were scribbled out by a black marker and the song's name was 'Love & Truth' by Yui...but he couldn't see her last name because it was accidentally scribbled out with another song name. Itachi wondered why she scribbled them out but he knew something... that the song was the one she sang earlier.

Before Itachi left he saw her shiver so he looked for a towel and found one under her bed. _She must be used to this that she put a towel under her bed instead of walking to the towel room. _Itachi thought remembering a room full of towels. He wrapped it around her body and she calmed down.

Itachi waited a few minutes and unwrapped the towel and pulled her sheets to her chin. He left the towel on a nearby chair and left. Before he left he whispered, "Sleep peacefully my cherry blossom."

* * *

How was it? Tell me your opinion. I'm planning on making a sequel but that's only if I have reviews.

The song that Sakura sang is called Love & Truth and it is by Yui(I don't know her last name if anyone knows it tell me).

I didn't make the lyrics all credit goes to VampireBunneh. She had the lyrics for this song on a video of hers in youtube and the transalation too but I was too lazy to write them. Sorry.

So read and review. Oh, I forgot:if this is a confusing story/one-shot, sorry.


End file.
